In my application Ser. No. 08/720,912 I disclose a quick multiple connect electrical connector in which multiple blind connection chambers are provided. In a preferred embodiment of that invention, a bullet-shaped conductive member is fixedly secured in each connection chamber of a non-conductive female coupling, there being one connection chamber for each wire end to be connected. The internal walls of the connection chambers are threaded so that each connection chamber threadedly receives a non-conductive male coupling member. Each male coupling member has a bore therethrough which is shaped and configured similar to a bore and shaping of the non-conductive male coupling member as disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,875 for guiding the wire ends and clamping the wire ends to a common electrical conductor. The non-conductive male coupling member has a first end having a conically-shaped annular wall which is complementary to the conically-shaped or bullet end surface of the conductive metal connector member. The conically-shaped surfaces on the male coupling member and the metal conductor connector member are spaced a distance apart to receive the wire end so that when the bare end wires inserted into the bore, it is guided to the center of the bore and then splayed by the conically-shaped end surface of the metal connector and positioned between the spaced conical surfaces. Rotation of one of the male/female members relative to each other engages threads to reduce the distance and clamp the bare ends of the wire between the conical surfaces.
According to the present invention, the common connector member includes a fuseholder. According to the present invention, a pair of tubular housing members each having a connection chamber, a fuse chamber or portion thereof and a conductive member extending between the connection and fuse chamber, respectively. The conductive members have a bullet-shaped portion in the connection chamber and the fuse-engaging portion in the fuse chamber (or portion thereof). Thus, the non-conductive housing member is made in two parts with the housing having cooperating threaded ends (or other interlocking engagements), respectively, surrounding the fuse chamber portions.
Thus, the object of the invention is to provide an improved fuseholder and connector assembly for fusing a circuit and for connecting two insulated wires with the fuse assembly therebetween which is easy to use, results in secure wire clamping without use of tools of any kind and which is relatively low in cost.